


Meeting the hidden consciousness: Noiz

by SimpleSoul_Shipper



Series: Meeting the hidden consciousness [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Universe, Conversations, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Feelings, Future, Is it a threesome if its two people in one head?, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleSoul_Shipper/pseuds/SimpleSoul_Shipper
Summary: It’s been a year since Aoba moved to Germany with Noiz, now that their stable and comfortable together, Aoba has one last surprise, in the form of meeting his other self. Congratulations Noiz, your lover has a hidden masochistic consciousness and his Allmate once was apart of his mind. Enjoy.A Noiz meets Desire fic, but a bit healthier relationship style instead of lustful/painful.
Relationships: Aoba's Desire/Noiz, Noiz/Seragaki Aoba, Noiz/Sly Blue (DRAMAtical Murder)
Series: Meeting the hidden consciousness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630654
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Meeting the hidden consciousness: Noiz

**Author's Note:**

> This will be part of a series of Desire/Sly Blue meeting Aoba's boyfriend's in a loving environment.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own dramatical murder.

Noiz smiled over to Aoba as he watched the man get ready for the day in a sleepy haze. Aoba was stumbling around their kitchen, still half asleep, whilst wearing nothing but his boxers and one of Noiz’s hoodies.

It had been a year since Noiz had swept Aoba away to Germany, and so far, things had been great. They’d discussed their feelings (even though Noiz already knew how he felt, Aoba needed some reassurance (that Noiz was happy to give)) and they were stable.

Aoba had been worried about being dependent on Noiz due to his lack of a job and the lack of Japanese speaking people in Germany, but he’d overcome that. Aoba actually does private repairs on Allmates for a cheaper price than professional companies, and he has quite a good customer rotation. Apparently, Germans preferred having an individual work on their Allmate instead of a company that was likely to ‘give up’ on their Allmate and claim that the repair was to specialised or difficult.

So, Aoba had done quite well for himself, and because of his job he could work from home or spend time outside if he wished. This made Noiz pretty happy. Mainly because it meant that Aoba was happy to have some routine to his day, so he was happier at home.

Of course, today they both had a day off, so they had planned to stay home for the morning then go to some markets, because Aoba hadn’t seen many and Noiz had forgotten what they were like. This plan was a little derailed when Noiz noticed that Aoba’s eyes seemed more, bright, than usual.

Now, Noiz wasn’t one to jump to conclusions or to accuse people off the bat at something, but when Aoba was studying him, quite predatorily in fact, with brighter, sharper eyes than 10 minutes ago, well, it wouldn’t take a genius to guess something was up.

“Aoba. Are you feeling alright?”

Aoba leered at him.

Noiz straightened a bit, Aoba had many expressions and ‘leering’ was not one of them.

Aoba sauntered over to Noiz and grabbed his chin with one hand, while using the other to trap Noiz’s arm to the bench.

“I’m fine blondie, just wondering how long it was going to take for you to realise I was here”

Noiz was a little confused, and admittedly a little excited. Aoba was different, and it wasn’t a bad different.

“I knew you were there Aoba, hard to miss you when you’re wearing my clothes”

Aoba gave a laugh; this laugh was harsher than normal too.

“Oh, I know bunny boy” Aoba gave a toothy grin, “You knew when we were here, but I wanted to know when you would notice **_I_** was here”

Noiz was confused, what did he mean by ‘we’ and ‘I’?

Aoba sighed and gave a mocking pitied pout, “Oh, did the little brat get left out of the big secret? I felt sure that you would have guessed by now?”

Aoba pulled Noiz’s face closer, and leaned over to whisper something into his ear,

“I’m Aoba Noiz, but rather, I’m Desire”

Noiz held his breath. This was Desire. The part of Aoba that knew scrap. The part of Aoba that was hidden. The part of Aoba that Aoba feared.

Desire laughed at Noiz when he froze.

“Oh, I can just see the wires in your head brimming with questions” He pulled back a little and smirked, “Go on, I know you’re just bursting to with demands for answers, so why don’t we sit down and have a little chat?”

Desire had smiled with the question, but Noiz felt the hand on his chin stay firm, even grip harder.

Noiz allowed himself to be pulled towards the couch, sat down and let Desire sit on his lap. Noiz looked wearily into Desires eyes, still a bright gold,

“Is Aoba listening to this or is it just us?”

Desire chuckled, “It’s just us, Reason decided to give us a little privacy for this conversation”

Noiz was confused, he had asked about Aoba, not about, reason?

Desire noticed the confusion on his faced and laughed, this was a real one though, not one that was filled with mocking or faked humour.

“Reason is Aoba blondie~ Just the part of Aoba that interacts with the world on a daily basis”

Noiz was still confused, “Why do you refer to yourself as Desire and Aoba as Reason?”

Desire smiled, he was glad that Noiz wasn’t doing something stupid like demanding to speak to Reason or telling him to leave. It proved that he had chosen his partner well.

“I am Desire, the parts of Aoba that want to destroy, that enjoy destruction, fighting and sex. I’m all of Aoba’s wants and confidence. I am one of the three consciousness that make Aoba”

Noiz was a bit surprised, what did he mean three? Aoba only had himself and Desire, right?

Desire continued, “Reason, is the conscious that interacts with the world daily, before and after our instance with Rhyme when we were a teenager, that was all me, he is also the one who you’ve been sleeping with for this past year, although I get my turn every once in a while, you know those night’s Aoba’s a bit more forceful?”

Desire gave a small smile.

Noiz blinked, this wasn’t entirely new. He’d known that Aoba had another voice in his head that could take control, but he didn’t imagine that he had already, or that apparently, he came out so often.

“Does Aoba know that you come out?”

Desire gave a smile; this one was softer.

“Yeah, he’s been better at accepting my presence since the incident with Toue and Oval Tower. Mainly because we’d lost our brother and Restraint had wanted us to make our peace”

Noiz froze again. Brother? Restraint? What the heck Aoba?!

“What do mean you lost your brother?! And who the fuck is Restraint?!”

Noiz was loud by the end of his question, he wasn’t usually this emotive, but he was understandably shaken by meeting the hidden consciousness of his lover and finding out that they’d lost a brother that he didn’t know they had!

Desire smiled at Noiz’s outburst; it was always thrilling to get his little bunny all worked up.

“The collapse of the Tower and Toue’s death was due the actions of Sei, he was our elder twin brother. We were connected at, well birth, by our hair, that’s why it had feeling in it”

He paused to allow that to sink into Noiz, when Noiz nodded he continued.

“Sei blew up the tower and himself along with it, if he hadn’t, he would have asked us to destroy him, he didn’t want to continue living, but he was waiting for us to find him first”

Noiz couldn’t believe what he was hearing, Aoba had met and lost his brother on that day?

“As for Restraint, well, you could also call him Protect if you wished, though he prefers to go by Ren nowadays, ever since he split from our shared conscious to influence Aoba more”

Noiz looked over towards the sleeping Allmate, Ren was apart of Aoba’s conscious? That actually explained quite a bit.

He looked back to Desire, who was looking at him with amusement.

“Anyway, since I was getting more active after my nap/exile as well as wanting to make up for ignore me for a few years, Reason decided that I should introduce myself to you, considering that we’ve been together for a year and over though, it seems like a late introduction”

Desire gave another leer, “So hello lover, I’m the other conscious that you’ve been fucking for a year without knowing”

.

..

Noiz was stunned.

He was honestly stunned. Dumbfounded and the like.

Was this honestly his life? His lover had the ability to destroy with his voice, his hair had feeling, and apparently, he shared his consciousness with his Desire and his Allmate.

Honestly, while weird it wasn’t the worst that could have come from him mouth.

Noiz smiled and stared laughing, clutching Desire in his lap and resting his forehead into the crook of his neck and shoulder.

Desire was startled by the action from Noiz, but he was happy. He’d hoped that Noiz would accept him as part of Aoba, and it seemed to be going well so far.

**_“See, you don’t have to conceal yourself from him”_ **

Yeah okay Reason, Noiz wasn’t someone he had to hide from.

Noiz pulled his face back and smiled at Desire, it seems that he hadn’t anticipated how strange Aoba really was. But that didn’t matter. Aoba was here, and he had promised to love every aspect of him, and honestly, it wouldn’t be too hard to love Desire, though he probably needed to take him out as well as Aoba now. Would he have to introduce him to his parents and brother again?

Desire shook his shoulder gently, “Hey, what are you thinking about?”

Noiz smiled at him, “I’m thinking of how you and I are definitely having another Rhyme rematch soon”

Desire laughed and accepted Noiz snuggling him closer as they got comfortable on the couch, that didn’t sound too bad.

“Just don’t run of again when I wreck your ass okay?”

Noiz gave a leer, “If anyone’s ass is going to get wrecked it’s going to be you”

Desire grinned again, “Now that I like the sound of”.


End file.
